


Daydreamin’

by bisexualbarry



Series: tumblr date prompts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Movie Night, like blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Oliver and Laurel decide to stay in for date night.





	Daydreamin’

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed of myself that it’s taken me this long to write them, LMAO
> 
> edited, but im a dumbass who always misses stuff, yeet
> 
>  **tumblr prompt 3:** at home movie night

Picking at a loose thread in the blanket, Laurel sat on the bed and stared into her closet. The doors were open and she had clothes spilling out as she tried deciding on what she wanted to wear. A figure suddenly entered her peripheral vision, causing her to turn her head and watch as her fiancé, Oliver, sat down on the bed next to her.

“I’ve never known you as to be a person who doesn’t know what to wear,” he teased lightly. He himself was wearing a pair of nice black slacks and was currently in the process of buttoning up a light blue dress shirt. “Are you alright?”

“Can we stay in tonight?” she asked, letting go of the thread to cross her arms over her chest. “It’s just...I’ve had a long day in court tonight and I don’t really feel like dressing up again just for date night.”

Oliver paused, the corner of his mouth twitching up in amusement. “Of course.” He kissed her temple as he stood up. “Why don’t you take a shower, and take as long as you’d like, and I’ll order us some pizza from that place you like. We can put on Netflix and watch some movies tonight, how does that sound?”

“Sounds amazing.” Laurel was smiling wide as she stood up and gently took Oliver’s face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss. “I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you, too,” Oliver whispered. He gave Laurel another kiss before slipping out of the bedroom.

Laurel bit her bottom lip as she tried to contain her smile. She grabbed one of Oliver’s shirts to change into before heading towards the connecting bathroom. When she walked into the living room, she found Oliver lounging on the couch in a pair of sweats and nothing else, searching through suggestions on the tv. When he turned, their eyes met, and Laurel swore she could see his eyes soften as he took in her state.

The pizza arrived not long after Laurel got out of the shower, and they playfully argued over whose turn it was to grab the plates before just eating right out of the box.

Full and content, Laurel soon found herself starting to doze off as she laid her head on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver had an arm loosely around her, thumb rubbing her bare thigh in a soothing manner, helping bring on Laurel’s drowsiness. Some superhero movie was playing on tv, and while Laurel had picked it, she found herself unable to pay close attention. Their lives were full of enough action that watching it onscreen tended to get boring after a while.

“Ollie, do you regret what our lives have come to?” she asked suddenly, startling Oliver a little. Apparently he’d been more absorbed in the movie than she initially thought. 

“Why do you ask that?” Oliver asked, pausing the movie before giving her his full attention. 

Laurel sat up a little, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She sat there a moment, just collecting her thoughts, while Oliver gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Watching this movie, it made me realise how crazy our lives are. We won’t ever really have that normalcy we had before you went on the island. And it makes me wonder if you ever regret it.” 

“No, I don’t,” Oliver was quick to assure. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her palm. “I did really stupid stuff before I went to Lian Yu. Stuff I still regret thinking about to this day. But being there...it may have been hell, but it made me become a better person. And coming home to you, it made it worth it.” He gave her a small smile. “I’ll never deserve your forgiveness, and yet we’re planning on getting married. I don’t really care about our past life, Laurel. Because being here, with you, and fighting alongside you to make Star a better place...I will never regret that.”

Blushing hotly and feeling tears collecting in her eyes, Laurel kissed Oliver. She poured as much emotion into it as she could before pulling back with a wide smile. “Oliver Queen, when did you become so eloquent?”

“The day I met you.”

Chuckling softly, Laurel pulled her fiancé in for another kiss. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
